


El juicio y la pesadilla

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Trials, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2019, Fictober 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 25 (mansión) del FictoberWS 2020 y día 5 del Fictoberfest 2019.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Cuentos de octubre [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	1. El juicio

El momento había llegado. Tras meses de interrogatorios, declaraciones y negociaciones con el Ministerio, el Wizengamot dictaría su sentencia. Por fin. A Draco ya no le importaba si esa noche dormiría en su cama de la mansión o en una celda de Azkaban, porque en ese tiempo interminable no había podido conciliar el sueño. Sólo quería que todo terminara.

La sala estaba llena y todos los ojos clavados en él, sentado en una silla en el centro, bajo un foco de luz blanca, pálido como una hoja de papel y más delgado que nunca. A Harry, que observaba la escena desde los bancos laterales, no le impactaba verlo así. La primera vez sí, tiempo después de la batalla de Hogwarts, pero tras las veces que tuvo que testificar a su favor, ya estaba acostumbrado. A pesar de eso, algo en su interior seguía retorciéndose cuando se encontraban.

Ambos sabían que no sería fácil que le declararan inocente. Eran muchos los cargos en su contra y tan graves como portar la Marca Tenebrosa, delitos de odio contra los muggles y los nacidos de muggles y, el más grave de todos, varios intentos de asesinato y cómplice de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual Ministro de Magia desde el fin de la guerra, carraspeó, y la sala quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Los demás miembros del Wizengamot se prepararon para la resolución del caso.

—Los que estén a favor de absolver al acusado, Draco Lucius Malfoy, de todos los cargos... —anunció en voz alta y clara, para que todo el mundo pudiera oírlo.

Varias manos se alzaron en la penumbra de la negra sala. Tanto Harry como Draco intentaron contarlas, pero era simplemente imposible por la falta de luz y la distancia. Eran tantos votos que el recuento tardó varios minutos.

—Continuemos —dijo el Ministro, y Draco exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones—. Los que estén a favor de condenarlo...

Un gran número de manos volvió a alzarse, también imposibles de contar para ellos. Ya sólo quedaba esperar a que los sumaran. Y la espera habría llegado a su fin.

—De acuerdo —musitó el Ministro. Volvió a carraspear y se inclinó sobre la baranda que separaba las gradas del tribunal del resto de la sala—. Tras varios meses de deliberación, el Wizengamot le declara —Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza. Harry contuvo la respiración—: absuelto de todos los cargos. —Harry liberó el aire en un suspiro de alivio y Draco abrió los párpados, anonadado, pues no se lo podía creer—. La mayoría de miembros del Wizengamot considera que actuó bajo coacción y amenaza. No obstante, deberá realizar un servicio a la Comunidad Mágica por los daños ocasionados durante el curso escolar de 1996 y 1997 a Julie Frances Rosmerta, Katherine Emily Bell y Ronald Bilius Weasley, así como indemnizar a las familias de los afectados.

Absuelto. Inocente. Libre. Jamás esas palabras habían tenido tanto peso como en ese instante. Quería levantarse de la silla y gritar, correr, saltar, besarles la cabeza a cada uno de los viejos que votaron a favor de su inocencia. Sin embargo, mantuvo el gesto impasible, como sus padres le habían enseñado.

En su visión periférica vio a su madre levantarse e indicarle que se acercara. Entonces no pudo contener la emoción y corrió a sus brazos. Narcissa lo llenó de besos mientras susurraba "qué alivio, Draco, qué gran noticia" y "por fin todo ha terminado".

Harry deseaba acercarse, pero no se atrevió a estropear el momento madre e hijo con su presencia, así que salió de la sala y esperó fuera a que ambos salieran, compartiendo un abrazo por los hombros mientras caminaban. Verde y azul se encontraron en el pasillo. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse.

—Me adelantaré para solicitar el ascensor —dijo Narcissa, dando a Draco un beso más en la mejilla y una mirada cómplice a Harry, y los dejó solos.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Quería darle las gracias por testificar en los juicios no solo a su favor, sino a favor de su madre también, declarando que ocultó información crucial a Voldemort cuando éste la ordenó comprobar si había muerto. Y tenía tantas preguntas. Entre ellas, la razón de todo eso, después de tantos años de burlas y humillaciones, de peleas e insultos y comentarios mordaces.

—¿Por qué...? —Quiso preguntar, pero no fue capaz de hallar las palabras. Aún así, Harry entendió a la perfección el cúmulo de dudas que tendría en la cabeza.

—Era lo correcto, Malfoy.

Y Draco comprendió todo. Harry podría haberse alegrado de que lo encarcelaran de por vida, podría estar en casa de los Weasley en aquel momento, disfrutando de su compañía junto al fuego, pero era un Gryffindor y su corazón de león le dictaba que debía hacer lo posible por ayudarlo. Porque estuvo en la Torre de Astronomía y vio cómo bajaba la varita mientras Dumbledore repetía que no era un asesino. Porque supo que no quiso reconocerlo cuando los apresaron. Porque Dumbledore habría hecho lo mismo. Porque sería injusto.

Se odió un poco por haber albergado la sutil ilusión de que Harry sintiera algo por él. Maldijo esos estúpidos e inútiles sentimientos. Por supuesto que Harry había hecho eso por su sentido de justicia y no por él, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Gracias, Potter. Por todo. —No pudo evitar ser cortante. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo y sólo quería salir del Ministerio y volver a casa, arrastrando lo que sentía abajo, muy abajo, lejos del pecho donde tanto dolía—. Si me disculpas.

Dio media vuelta y un paso en dirección a la zona de los elevadores. Pero Harry le agarró con fuerza del brazo para impedírselo.

—Enhorabuena —dijo. El tono de su voz, más bajo, más íntimo—. De corazón. Me alegro de que te hayan absuelto. —Deslizó el agarre hasta su mano y se quedó ahí, acariciando su piel con los dedos.

El pulso de Draco se aceleró y un nudo cerró su garganta. El rubor encendiendo sus mejillas. Paralizado. Tuvo que respirar hondo y tragar saliva para poder hablar.

—Gracias. De corazón.

Pero sus manos permanecieron en contacto por unos minutos. Sólo un momento. Un instante insignificante que a Draco le pareció el más mágico de toda su vida.

Cuando Harry se fue, Draco todavía podía sentir el calor de su mano contra la suya. Se quedó solo, en mitad del pasillo, mirando la esquina por donde se había ido y sonriendo como nunca. Una sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

Quizás no todo estaba perdido con Harry Potter. Quizás sí sentía algo por Draco.


	2. La pesadilla

Despertó en mitad de la noche con un grito que desgarró el silencio. Sentía la piel ardiendo y las lujosas sábanas de seda pegadas a su cuerpo por el sudor. Le costaba respirar, como si el oxígeno de la habitación se hubiese consumido en las tinieblas mientras la pesadilla invadía su subconsciente.

Habían pasado cinco días. Sólo cinco días desde que le declararon inocente. Pero la mente de Draco no era capaz aún de asimilar que no iba a ir a Azkaban. El miedo engullía sus sueños y le impedía dormir en paz, haciendo de las noches su peor tormento, una penitencia por todo el mal que había infligido y permitido, por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado. A ojos de la ley estaba perdonado, pero su conciencia le prohibía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Trató de calmarse, inspirar hondo y exhalar el aire en un suspiro. La lluvia golpeaba con furia los cristales empañados, gotas negras en la oscuridad de esa fría noche sin luna. Las sombras parecían penetrar en la amplia estancia para adueñarse de sus pensamientos, como dementores hambrientos de buenos recuerdos; pero Draco no tenía nada bueno que recordar. Su mente divagaba entre los malos momentos vividos en aquella mansión durante la estancia de los Mortífagos, siempre bajo la amenaza constante del Señor Tenebroso. El miedo, la angustia y la tristeza al ver cómo su mundo, aparentemente perfecto, tan solo era una ilusión.

Entonces recordó algo. Un suceso que supuso un punto y aparte en su vida.

"¡Hemos capturado a Harry Potter!", decían a voces en el exterior. Creyó que era el final, que Voldemort había ganado. Sin embargo, Potter salió airoso de la situación, demostrándole una vez más por qué era El Niño que Sobrevivió. Y Draco supo que él era la luz de la que hablaba Dumbledore. La felicidad en los más oscuros momentos.

"Era lo correcto, Malfoy", había dicho al despedirse cinco días atrás. "De corazón. Me alegro de que te hayan absuelto".

Con su imagen en la cabeza, acarició la palma de su mano, reviviendo la calidez del contacto efímero donde sus dedos se deslizaron al separarse. Una diminuta y apenas perceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se ensanchó al notar que aquel recuerdo había sido suficiente para ahuyentar el miedo.

Alcanzó su varita de la mesita de noche y, pensando en ese instante y en todas las sensaciones que provocaba en su interior, exclamó:

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un destello surgió del extremo de la varita. Sólo un parpadeo, una pequeña luz que se apagó tan rápido como apareció.

Volvió a intentarlo varias veces. Y en todas ellas, la luz crecía y tardaba más en desvanecerse, conforme se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y el alivio y la felicidad crecían en su interior. Decían que los Mortífagos no eran capaces de convocar un Patronus porque no tenían recuerdos felices ni tenían necesidad de ello, porque los dementores eran aliados del Señor Tenebroso. Pero él no era como ellos.

Cuando ante sus ojos surgió la brillante y translúcida figura de un pavo real albino, una lágrima descendió por su pómulo hasta la sonrisa de sus labios. Desde esa noche, Draco no volvió a tener pesadillas. Y todo gracias a Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto, pero tenía ganas de hablar del Patronus de Draco. Supuestamente no puede hacerlo, pero para eso estamos aquí, para soñar e imaginar cómo sería. Las formas que la gente suele asociarle son un dragón, un hurón, un ciervo (como el de Harry) o un pavo real. A mí me gusta el pavo real, un ser conocido por su majestuosidad y asociado a la vanidad, aunque en casi todas las culturas es símbolo de belleza, gloria, inmortalidad y sabiduría.

**Author's Note:**

> Dos relatos relacionados. Iba a publicarlos por separado, pero el segundo es la continuación directa de este y leerlos aparte no tiene sentido. Al principio, la idea era hacerlo en uno solo, pero se me ocurrió dividirlo en dos partes.
> 
> Me he tomado la libertad de ponerles un nombre compuesto a Madame Rosmerta y Katie Bell. Nada del otro mundo, son los nombres de las actrices que interpretan estos personajes en las películas, información proporcionada por la Harry Potter Wiki.


End file.
